gregor and the prophecy of the leapers
by ripred84
Summary: this fanfic has been discontinued and is being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the prophecy of the leapers

Chapter one

It's been three months since he was last in the underland and he missed everyone luxa, vikus, mareth, howard, he even missed ripred he could tell lizzie missed him to he had taken a liking t lizzie because she reminds him of one of his dead pups silksharp and the two became great friends. He sat on his bed when he heard his mom yell "breakfast" so gregor went to the kitchen. Gregor finished breakfast and got ready for school he did pretty well on his grades but he often zoned out thinking of the underland. The bullies at school messed with him a lot but he never did anything and just walked away while he was walking home he was stopped by Danny and his to friends gregor tried to get away but danny tripped him and the picture of him and luxa at the museum fell out of his pocket and danny picked it up and said "who is this freak your girlfriend" "give it back" gregor screamed and at that moment danny ripped it in half and that was the last straw he looked up and saw gregor running toward him his to friends tried to stop him the first one tried to punch him and gregor raged he grabbed his hand twisted it and punched him right in the face the second guy swung at him but gregor ducted and kicked him in the stomach danny also swung at him put he stepped to the side and kicked danny straight in the groin grabbed the picture and ran home. When he got home his mom said to gregor "gregor go take the laundry down" he got the clothes went down to the basement and opened the door and he got the biggest surprise of his life."luxa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"luxa" but before gregor could say anything else he was in a bone crushing embrace. "I missed you so much" luxa said and he replied "I missed you too what are you doing here?" "we found another prophecy, it was hidden behind the prophecy of grey, and it calls for three overlanders" at that gregor yelled in surprise "what I thought there were no more warrior prophecies". "we did not know about this prophecy until just recently" luxa said back. "okay when are we leaving?" he asked, "meet me at the central park entrance at 10:00 overland time and make sure you bring lizzie and boots" . "okay" he said. Luxa turned for the grate when gregor said "luxa wait" "what is it?" she asked he pulled her close and kissed her. They heard footsteps and separated, the door opened and it was lizzie. "hey gregor mom wants to know whats taking so- luxa what are you doing here?" "there is another prophecy, it involves me you and boots so we are going to the underland tonight. Gregor told her "I get to see ripred again I really miss him" "he misses you to lizzie you gregor and boots are going to meet me at 10:00" luxa told her "we will be there" gregor assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor looked at his watch, 9:50 he woke up boots and said to her "boots do you want see temp?" "ye-es" his sister answered. He went into lizzie's room and saw she was already awake "are you ready?" he asked her "yes" and they left for central park. Once they reached central park gregor pushed the rock that covered the entrance to the overland and they met up with luxa and aurora . While they were flying luxa asked "how fare you?" and gregor answered "we have all been depressed since we left regelia but other than that we have been okay, how are things down here" "ripred misses lizzie temp misses boots and we all miss you in regelia and ares body was taken to regelia and he was given a proper funeral" gregor went silent at the mention of ares remembering his death he could just here his occasional huh huh huh of laughter. "I almost forgot Aurora tell him the good news" luxa told her "three weeks after you left I gave birth to two pups" aurora told him "congratulations who is the father?" he asked her "Ares" "oh sorry aurora, so what are your pups names?" he asked "Poseidon and artemis, Poseidon is black like ares and artemis is gold like me" "thanks can I meet them?" "yes you can meet them after the feast we are nearing regelia" luxa said. as the beautiful city came into view


	4. Chapter 4

_**They reached regalia and there were people shouting "warrior" "the code breaker" and "the princess" aurora landed in front of the palace "aurora take lizzie to ripred and boots to temp I wish to speak with gregor" luxa told her aurora flew off and gregor and luxa walked toward the palace hand in hand "where are we going?" gregor asked. The royal chambers" she answered they continued down the hall until they reached the royal chambers they walked in and luxa motioned him to the couch "what did you want to talk about?" "anything that happened when you were in the overland" "I spent most of my day thinking about you and everyone else and that is about it" "I see" she said "what else did you want to ask me?" gregor asked "are you going to leave again?" "luxa I love you and I want to stay and if I don't I promise I will come back" "thank you" they kissed and separated after they heard a cough they turned to see howard, lizzie, hazard ,ripred, and vikus. Howard looked like he was about to explode lizzie and hazard were backing out of the room ripred was smirking and vikus was smiling "luxa we come with bad news Poseidon and Artemis were attacked" "by what?" gregor asked "we do not know" "we must hurry to the hospital" luxa said **_


End file.
